Tauron Rose
by polykhromatik
Summary: How Gina Inviere enters Admiral Helena Cain's life. This story precedes "Shore Leave". Completed uploaded ch2.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

When the raptor boarded the Battlestar Pegasus, several civilians disembarked the ramp and were met by two marines. Their badges were checked before they were allowed to proceed. Though their badges were already once verified at the point of departure they were being check again on the Pegasus. That was the policy promulgated throughout the Scorpion shipyards by Admiral Helena Cain. These civilians were contractors employed for various tasks, mainly for various upgrades and repairs not preformed by the crew.

"First day, Ms. Gina Inviere?" asked one of the marines, as he verified her ID Badge. Based on the date and color of the badge, he noted she was a new hire.

"Yes, Corporal," said Gina, as she noticed his rank.

He nodded appreciatively.

"Do you know whom you're to report to?"

"Yes, I'm to meet the Admiral's aide and then report to the Admiral," replied Gina, as she smiled politely.

"Ma'am standby," said the marine, as he motioned Gina to step aside. He made a call for the aide.

Gina was in no hurry as she observed the landing bay. She looked at the raptors and vipers that were coming and going as she waited.

"You must be the Ms. Inviere," said the aide.

"Yes, I am," said Gina, as she showed her badge.

Before Gina could say another word she was walking alongside the aide. He talked incessantly the whole way to CIC. She didn't mind as she picked up on a few tidbits as they walked through the maze of corridors of the Pegasus.

It was just like the layout that Gina had studied in great detail from her employer. She made quick mental notes of any changes she observed. She also admired this particular class of ship. It was very advanced. The technology was more modern, however it was not as advanced compared to a Cylon bayship concluded Gina.

"Admiral," said the aide. "I would like you to meet the new IT contractor. Ms. Gina Inviere."

Gina tipped her head slightly as she greeted Cain. "Admiral Cain."

Admiral Helena Cain looked up from the CIC console at Gina. Cain was already in a sour mood and it was only 9:00 AM.

"Ms. Inviere welcome. I'll get straight to the point. Your predecessor was fired for not doing his job. He spent half his time doing his job and the other half surfing the net watching porn. As a result the computer upgrades are behind schedule and now you're going to have to work twice as hard to meet the deadline."

She was furious but not at Gina. Cain wanted to scrap this contract with the current computer company and find another firm for this project. There had been countless delays due to poor performance with the current computer company. The latest incident with the wayward employee was the last straw.

However, civilian authorities had countermanded her request and she was stuck with the same company. Furthermore, the Admiralty was breathing down her neck to get this task completed. Cain felt like she had to personally be involved in the details of the computer upgrade, which she thought she shouldn't.

"I will do what ever it takes to get this job completed," said Gina, calmly.

"Good. My aide will give you the details on where to begin. I expect daily status reports."

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

"Ms. Inviere, are you still working," said Cain, as stopped by at CIC on Friday evening. She was getting the status reports from the watch officer at CIC and noticed that Gina was still working nearby at one of the computer racks.

"Yes," nodded Gina.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Cain, as she looked at wristwatch.

"Oh . . . I must of have lost track of time," said Gina, as she glanced at the computer clock icon. "I'd wanted to get a head start on the analysis and I thought I would also kick off the computer backup before I visit Tauron."

Cain sighed. "I'm afraid you've missed the last shuttle."

"Oh, well. I'll go next time," said Gina, as she closed the computer rack door. "Not to worry, I have a cot in the computer utility room where I can rest."

Cain looked at Gina incredulously. Didn't this woman have a life? Cain worked long hours as well but when it came to Friday nights and the weekends she made it a point to take some time off. Most of the civilian contractors were off the ship by Friday afternoon. Since Gina started three weeks ago, she was working an average of 12 hours a day and was about to pull an all nighter on Friday evening.

"Ms. Inviere you're not serious?"

Gina nodded yes.

"I'm going down to Tauron, myself. You can come along if you would like."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not and there's plenty of room. By the way, you're doing a great job," said Cain, as she was reviewing the status reports. "How long is this backup going to take?"

"Six hours," said Gina, as she taped a note near the computer monitor.

It had the time of when the backup started and the estimated time of completion with a contact number. Then she started to write a pass down on the computer logbook.

"I want to make sure that this week's work is thoroughly backed up. Usually, I do a minor backup however, I want to be safe than sorry," said Gina, as she signed her name below her log entry. "Besides major backups are more appropriate for weekends."

Cain nodded. She signed off the status reports and gave them back to the watch officer. She wished the other contractors would work just hard as Gina. It this short amount of time she had accomplished more work than most contractors who had started three months ago observed Cain.

"I appreciate this Admiral. I hope to do some sightseeing."

"Never been to Tauron then?"

"Only to retrieve computer parts."

* * *

When Gina entered the Admiral Cain's raptor, she was impressed. It was a highly customized raptor. To put it mildly, it had more than the usual bells and whistles. She couldn't help but be in awe at the technical marvel and she started to ask computer questions. Then Cain looked at her sternly.

"Ms. Inviere, I have one rule when I'm off the clock, I don't talk about work. I need to relax. Don't you do the same?"

Actually, that wasn't quite true. Though Cain was on liberty she always had her cell phone on hand. Her XO could contact her if something urgent should arise. Moreover she was always on call with the Admiralty for any reason.

"My apologies Admiral. I just like computers and technology; I'm impressed by all of this," smiled Gina.

Cain was amazed. She thought she didn't have much of life compared to Gina. But now she wondered if Gina even had a life. Cain had read Gina's file before she gave the final authorization to Security for her clearance. Apparently, Gina possessed several advanced degrees and her hobbies or avocation if you would call it, involved working with computers and technology. Gina also volunteered her technical skills with non-profit organizations, mainly helping the poor.

Cain thought that was very a commendable trait. Not many people she knew helped the less fortunate. She remembered how as a child she became orphan when her family had been killed on the last day of the Cylon War. Cain recalled how life had become much harder and quickly pushed away those thoughts.

Before Gina started this position, her employer had given her a dossier on Cain to read. She was impressed how this charismatic officer had risen through the ranks and actually looked forward to meeting her. Cain appeared much more interesting than the other clients she had worked with in the past. Her employer had said to use any methods to gain her confidence. Gina found out that Cain didn't have much in the way of hobbies according to the dossier; it seem like her life revolved around her military career.

Cain wondered why Gina was working this menial job; this type of work must be beneath her based on her level of education. She was too smart for this job. However, she noticed Gina was courteous, professional, and humble. Most importantly she was getting the job done and might just meet the deadline for this major upgrade. Maybe for once Cain's superiors wouldn't chew her out.

"I actually like working with technology it relaxes me," smiled Gina.

Cain sat back and buckled up as the raptor started to hover and closed her eyes. She hoped that she was not going to be stuck talking about computers. Her mind started to wander to her home on Tauron. She could hardly wait to get into her civvies and kick back in her garden.

When Cain didn't speak, Gina stopped as well. Cain looked like she was resting and Gina turned her attention to the front window of the raptor. The pilot took the standard departure route and swung around the Battlestar Pegasus. Gina was able to see the Pegasus and then its name and designation number.

This was the Admiral's ship; Cain was both the CO of the Pegasus as well as the commanding officer of the Scorpion shipyards. The Pegasus was one of the newer and more efficient, Mercury class, battlestar ships with a highly competent CO at the helm and a highly motivated crew.

From the shipyards, Gina had learned that the rank and file coveted a tour of duty on this ship and as a result Cain could pick the very best. It was like highly qualified college applicants vying for entrance to a top-tier university. Moreover, anyone who successfully completed a tour on the Pegasus could pretty much advance career wise that much faster.

From analyzing Cain's file and then observing her, Gina noted that Cain took personal pride in her work and her ship. And it showed. Under Cain's command the Pegasus had the fewest mishaps recorded and would past muster whenever higher-ranking Admirals and high-level government officials would make unannounced visits. Cain demanded and expected excellence, and she rewarded those who did their jobs while serving on the flagship known as the Pegasus.

* * *

"Admiral thanks for the lift," said Gina, as walked down the tarmac on the Tauron Airbase.

Gina blinked hard against the bright day while Cain had put on a pair of sunglasses. While it was considered nighttime on the Pegasus, it was near noon on this side of Tauron.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Cain. She remembered Gina had said she was going sightseeing.

"I was going to catch a taxicab and go to the Visitor Center to pickup some brochures, and then I'll just go from there."

That surprised Cain. She thought Gina was kind of person that had her day planned out efficiently as if she did when she was at work. Cain knew some very brilliant people who didn't have any street smarts. However, she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"It's on the other side of town where the shops and restaurants are, in the tourist area. Unless you have other arrangements, I can drop you off there," offered Cain. "It will save you time and money."

Also, Cain didn't feel comfortable about abandoning Gina by herself outside the airbase especially since she was new to this area. Furthermore, the area of around the airbase was an industrial zone. She felt more comfortable if Gina was in a better part of town.

"That's very generous of you."

Within a few moments, Cain's driver arrived. Though Cain had her own vehicles at her house, she always had someone pick her up. She did this especially after working long hours. No one frowned on her since most high-level officers did the same; rank had its privileges. Gina listened intently while Cain pointed out some areas of interest to visit as they were approaching the center of town.

When they arrived at the Visitor Center, a sign was posted saying it was closed due to maintenance.

Gina sighed in disappointment. "Oh I should have called ahead."

"There's appears to be some brochures, booklets on those racks against the building walls," observed Cain.

Gina got out of the car and turned back. "Thanks, I'll see what I can find."

Cain watched Gina retrieved pamphlets, brochures and then came back. She spoke to Cain through the open car window.

"I have enough brochures to start with. I want to thank you for taking the time to do this," smiled Gina.

Cain couldn't help but smile back. Gina always had this sweet-natured smile that was contagious. She brought out smiles in people. Gina began to back away from the car and she started to lift her hand to wave goodbye, when Cain spoke.

"I was wondering are you hungry? I know it was evening when we left," said Cain, as she glanced at her watch, it was nearly lunchtime.

The bright sunlight made her feel like it was time to wake up and she felt like eating out instead at eating at her home.

"Admiral I don't want to take up your time and you've been very courteous. You probably have better things to do."

Cain nodded no.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm am sure. There's a coffee shop that's not too far from here. Their specialty is breakfast."

"Wonderful," smiled Gina, as she got back in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena could not believe how fast and slow this summer had passed by as she sat next Gina in theater watching a play. And she considered herself very fortunate. Here she was a young Admiral who finally met someone. What more could she asked for? Not bad for an orphaned Tauron. It also felt good to have someone in your life and not be tied to work, which sometimes she forgot. Having Gina in her life reminded her of the simple things in life.

She counted almost seven weeks since she and Gina really started to go out. Ever since that day after having, coffee at the diner her life wasn't the same. She recalled later that day, as she gave Gina a lift back to the airbase, how she boldly jotted down her personal phone number on her business card while feeling terribly nervous inside.

As Gina took the card, they briefly made contact when their fingers touched and the feeling was thrilling. The inner child in her smiled shyly at Gina. Within a day or two she couldn't recall, Helena received a message asking if she liked do something on following weekend say visit a museum. Without hesitation, she agreed and basically one thing led to another and now she was sitting with someone she was deeply enamored with. Her life had become a whirlwind since Gina came into her existence and it had been quite a ride as well.

After the show, Gina went in the rest room and took out her smart phone. She noticed that she had a few messages and one most notably from her employer; it was marked urgent. Apart from the routine periodic messages, she felt compelled to see what it was about. Usually when she received messages from her employer it was during the workweek.

The message started with the standard refrain, which she glossed through.

"_Remember who you are and who they are. It is natural to feel an attachment as you bond with them however, do not lose sight of your mission . . . _

_Congratulations, we commend you for following orders. We have one more task for you, terminate Pegasus Actual. Everything is in place for a new beginning for us and that day is fast approaching."_

Gina closed her eyes and held her breath to steady herself. Trembling, she felt a wave of nauseous pass through her. For once, she was glad she was in the stall when she had read this particular message and not in the presence of Helena. She was soldier and had no problems in following orders. However, she didn't think it would come to this and was it even necessary. She accomplished her task. What more could they want?

Gina wanted to scream. Why do this? If the world was going change, then this task was futile. Moreover, she couldn't imagine without being without Helena, so much had happened between them in such short amount of time. She loved her.

In anger, she almost deleted the message but instead acknowledged without bringing attention to herself. Gina left the stall feeling slightly numb. When she saw Helena waiting at the foyer, she felt immensely relieved but at the same time, she had nagging sense of remorse.

"Ready, to go home," asked Cain, softly.

Gina smiled weakly and she put her arm around Cain, and whispered, "Yes, please take me home."

"Are you tired?"

Gina nodded as she hugged Cain before they entered a limo.

Cain noticed that Gina had seem quiet almost distant when they were going home. All daylong and this evening, she had been so happy and excited. Perhaps she was exhausted after the festivities and the party held at the Pegasus for the completing the computer upgrade. She didn't blame her it had been a very stressful project.

"Yes I'm tired but I'm not sleepy," said Gina robotically.

"Maybe a soak in the tub would relax you," suggested Cain.

"Yes, that's good idea," said Gina, as she leaned against Cain and closed her eyes.

She felt Cain hold her hand. She almost cried but held back and instead took Cain's hand and held it desperately. Bringing Cain's fingers to her lips, she softly kissed them. She was it was glad it was nighttime and it was dark in the car.

Gina felt Cain's hand gently brush her hair back and felt Cain's lips on her neck. Gently pushing Cain on the car seat, she softly touched Cain's face, her nose, her cheeks, lips, and rested on Cain. She heard Cain whisper, "Sweet Gina, my love."

Lifting her head, Gina kissed Cain ardently on the lips. She didn't want to talk and immediately felt Cain arms encircle her. She loved those reassuring arms. She heard Cain hitch a breath. Tempted to turn on small light, Cain wanted to see Gina. She had never made out in the dark and wanted to see her lover's eyes. Then Gina suddenly stopped and rested her head on Cain's chest.

"What's wrong, Gina?" asked Cain softly.

Listening to Cain's heartbeat and feeling the rising and falling of chest had a calming effect. She was so alive, so human and held her that much tighter.

"Please Helena, please don't speak. Just hold me, please me hold."

* * *

When Gina entered the master bedroom bathroom, Cain was already in the oversized tub. She noticed that Cain had lit up several scented candles. The candles and dimmed lights gave bathroom a cozy intimate effect and rose petals scattered about.

"Back there in the car," began Gina, as she entered in the tub. "I was emotional. Next, time I will make it up to you."

Cain smiled in understanding and let Gina sit in front her. "You already have," said Helena, as she made room for Gina. She never had seen Gina suddenly make a passionate move and then stop midstream. However, she sensed something was bothering her but didn't pressed her as she began to rub her tense shoulders.

"Gina, I love you," said Cain, as she massaged Gina's back. "Just because the upgrade is over doesn't mean we can't be together. You know I'm charge of the shipyards."

"I know and I want us to be together. I don't plan to go anywhere else."

"I hate to see you miserable. This was going to be surprise . . . But I wrote a letter of commendation praising your work and I was going to send it tomorrow to your employer," said Cain, cheerfully.

Jolted, Gina lifted her head and stiffened her body. However, she turned around and faced Cain giving her a sincere smile.

"Oh Helena, that was sweet of you. But please don't do that."

Cain was puzzled and slightly hurt. "Why? You deserve this. You know you went above and beyond and I don't do this lightly. So what's the harm in sending a letter of praise?"

"I know you mean well," said Gina, gently and then she kissed Cain's cheek. Right there and then she decided Cain was worth it. "It's just that I'm leaving my employer and I don't want to cause waves at this point."

Cain nodded but was perplexed and never fathom that Gina had problems with her employment. But they didn't really talk about work when they were together either. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"I have a difference of opinion that doesn't mesh well with their beliefs. I've decided that it would be best that I move on. Besides, I want a change . . . a new start. Promise you won't send that letter."

"It's deal, I won't. But if you want a letter of recommendation for your new employer, just ask and I would gladly do it," said Cain.

Relieved, Gina hugged Cain feeling the weight on her shoulders melt away. Cain could help but smile back it was good to see Gina in better spirits.

"I was wondering could we change our vacation plans?"

"It depends on my schedule," said Cain.

"Can we move it up sooner? Instead starting the vacation in two weeks, let's start sooner like this coming weekend."

"That's rather sudden but if you can give me a good reason I would do it."

"Because I want to be selfish. I want you all to myself. I want us that much sooner and I don't want to wait anymore. What about you?"

Astonished at the declaration, Cain reflected for several moments. The upgrade was over and she had enough computer personnel to monitor the new the system. Her XO was due to go on leave later this month and she could easily delegate to him. Furthermore, there wasn't any compelling reason why she couldn't alter her vacation plans.

"I'll let my superiors know tomorrow of my change of plans. Come on let's enjoy the rest of the night," said Helena, as she helped Gina out of the tub.

* * *

A/N: Thank for all who've read and reviewed this story.


End file.
